pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE002: The Double Trouble Header
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis On their way to Violet City, Ash and co, meet Casey, new trainer and a vapid fan of the Electabuzz baseball team. But when Ash makes jokes about it, a battle happens between the two. After the battle, Casey's pride has been shattered and she runs off crying. Will Casey let her first defeat get her down? And why would Team Rocket help her? Episode Plot As the heroes comment on the new Pokémon they saw at the lab, they see a girl training her Chikorita. They are pleased they are able to see it, as Brock thinks it must be the one from Elm's lab, as the girl must've chosen it. They see a Rattata, for whom the girl wants to battle. Chikorita goes to tackle Rattata but misses. Chikorita attempts to do so once more and succeeds. The girl throws her Poké Ball and catches Rattata. The girl is quite pleased and sings her anthem. The heroes are surprised to see her so cheerful like that. When she calls Chikorita back, she sees the gang, then runs to them. The heroes are startled, but she compliments Ash's Pikachu. She wants to be electrocuted and Ash tries to stop her, but they get both shocked. Later, they all meet each other, as the girl introduces herself as Casey, the Pokémon trainer and baseball fan. Brock asks if she got Chikorita from Prof. Elm, to which she confirms that fact. She admits she likes Pikachu or any other yellow Pokémon with stripes. She likes them as her family has cheered for Electabuzz Baseball team. Ash asks if they are at last place. Casey believes it will be different this season, but Ash thinks they'll get defeated by Team Magikarp or Team Starmie. Casey believes the members of Electabuzz Team are good players and will beat anyone, though Ash thinks they couldn't beat an egg and he saw better swings on a playground. Casey is very angered at that statement, wanting a battle with Ash. Ash objects, stating that he has far more training experience and Casey's only a beginner. Casey blows him off, calling him the one that does not know anything about Pokémon nor baseball, and Ash accepts. Casey tells it will be a 3-on-3 battle, though Ash is confident he won't need all three. Brock warns him not to underestimate her, while Misty tells him to hurry up to Violet City. Casey sends out a Pidgey, making Ash remember when he wanted to catch a Pidgey. Casey tells him not to delay, so Ash sends Charizard, making Brock and Misty surprised he sent it. Pidgey uses Quick Attack but bumps into Charizard, who gusts it out and defeats it. Casey calls it back and sends Rattata. Rattata goes to tackle Charizard, but bounces off it and gets defeated. Ash warns her to quit, but Casey does not want to, as her grandpa told her not to quit until it is over. Casey sends Chikorita, who uses Vine Whip, strangling Charizard's throat. However, Charizard retaliates with a Flamethrower, which gets Chikorita's leaf burned. Chikorita is terrified and runs in circles, then falls down defeated. Casey is depressed and calls Chikorita back. Brock and Misty know it was good for a start and gave her best. Ash tells her to stand up and shake hands for that battle, but Casey runs away. Brock and Misty see it is tough to lose, but Ash thinks that is the result of challenging a great trainer. Casey cries, thinking how could she face her parents after losing. She remembers the day when she left, her father and grandpa voted for her and did not lose hope in her. She gets her determination back, wanting to train as hard as the Electabuzz do. Suddenly, she hears voices, as Team Rocket appears, dressed in baseball outfits to support her team. Meowth tells they saw her fighting the twerp and know she should've won. Team Rocket lie to Casey claiming that Ash cheated by violating a code that prevents him from using Charizard against new trainers. Casey gets enraged by these words and per their advice, goes to challenge Ash once more. At the baseball stadium, Casey demands a battle with Ash, telling him this time it will be different. Brock supports her and Misty asks shouldn't they be on Ash's side. Brock tells he cheers for Ash usually because he is the underdog, but this time he supports Casey, making Misty also support her. Casey sends Chikorita and Ash his Pikachu. Chikorita uses Sweet Scent, causing Ash and Pikachu to drop their guard. Chikorita tackles Pikachu and hits him. Team Rocket see the fight and have planned to take their Pokémon after they are exhausted. Meowth presses a button, causing a robot cheering squad to appear, who release balloons. Meowth admits he made that robot squad. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Chikorita spins its leaf to repel the attack. Chikorita tackles Pikachu and hits him again. This causes a machine to appear, which swings a baseball bat. Casey tells she plays fair and square and declares to Ash to teach him a lesson. However, the baseball bat hits Chikorita and Pikachu, making them to be pushed to Team Rocket, who appear. Ash tells Casey they are Team Rocket, to which Casey is disgusted because the crooks tricked them. Ash orders them to give their Pokémon back, but Meowth pushes a button, causing the pitch machines to appear and fire the baseballs. Casey gets hit, but Ash tells her that a battle is like a baseball match - a trainer needs to throw back whatever the team throws at him/her. Ash goes to hit the baseballs but gets hurt, as he forgot that Poké Balls are not baseballs. Casey prepares herself and throws back the balls. Jessie and James are not very happy, as Meowth told them he had it under control. Ash sends Squirtle and Bulbasaur, while Casey her Pidgey and Rattata. The Pokémon push away the baseballs at Team Rocket, who get hit by some of them. Rattata tackles James and Pidgey's Quick Attack causes him to fall, while Chikorita and Pikachu are freed. With them back, Chikorita uses Razor Leaf to cut Team Rocket, while Pikachu electrocutes them with Thunderbolt. With a double Tackle attack, Pikachu and Chikorita blast Team Rocket off. Ash and Casey high-five each other, including their Pokémon. Later, Casey thanks Ash for accepting her apology, but Ash knows they used to trick him when he was a rookie. Casey thinks she should train hard to be like Ash, though he believes he has to train harder, else she will not be defeated that easily. Casey hopes when she has her yellow Pokémon team, they'll be as strong and beautiful as Pikachu. Casey departs away, bidding the gang farewell. Brock sees Casey will be interesting trainer and wonders if she has a sister. Ash looks forward to meeting her again, as she won't be a rookie, but a pro. Debuts Character Casey Pokémon *Casey's Chikorita *Casey's Rattata *Casey's Pidgey Move Sweet Scent Trivia *The air date between the Japanese and English versions of this episode was exactly one year apart. *Casey was the new Trainer Professor Elm mentioned in the Don't Touch That 'dile. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Heracross. Mistakes Pikachu uses Tackle in this episode, despite unable to do it in the games. Gallery Casey throws her Poké Ball JE002 2.jpg Chikorita and Casey high five JE002 3.jpg Casey meets Pikachu JE002 4.jpg Casey and Ash get electrocuted JE002 5.jpg Casey's dream team JE002 6.jpg Casey gets upset JE002 7.jpg Pidgey fails to damage Charizard JE002 8.jpg Rattata is defeated, even without getting attacked JE002 9.jpg Ash attempts to help Casey JE002 10.jpg Team Rocket manipulate Casey JE002 11.jpg Pikachu and Ash under the effect of Sweet Scent JE002 12.jpg Chikorita repels the attack JE002 13.jpg Team Rocket prepare the pitch machines JE002 14.jpg Casey and Ash dodge the baseballs JE002 15.jpg Ash got hit by the baseballs JE002 16.jpg Rattata tackles James }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hisashi Shiina Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto